Fitting In
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: Uotani Arisa didn't always belong. She always was between groups, trying hard to fit in with one or the other but never succeeding. Then, after meeting Honda Torhu, she realized something important. Something she tried to find ever since she was small.


**A/N:** …as some people liked my other Fruits Basket story, here comes round two! This is for dizzles who requested that I make another. So here it is. Hope that it meets your standards.

Oh, and this _**font **_is used to represent the past.

_Fitting In_

**I**

When she was little, before her father began to drink, she would dress up. She would wear cute dresses, put her hair into pigtails, and would try to get her daddy to drive her to her friend's house, for a play date. She would wear an English dress, or maybe a Korean. She would have ribbons in her hair or maybe wear a hairclip.

_Back then, her daddy would have enough money to buy his 'princess' anything she wanted. Back then, if she wanted something, she'd have it. Back then, she was spoiled. _

Whenever she went to these play dates, she would pack her small bag, in the shape of the cutest bunny, with her essentials. There were dolls made of porcelain, hairbrushes (she had dozens, made out of many different materials and all of the colors of the rainbow) and her tea-set. The tea-set had dozens of cups and dishes, made of real glass. Then, cutely tugging her dad out, she would ride in the air-conditioned car to the location. After she got dropped off, she would daintily walk up to the front door, ring the bell, and act sweetly for the mother opening the door.

_Back then, she was rich. Back then, she loved small, furry animals. Back then, she was cute._

Her friends back then were spoiled children (like herself), daughters of rich men. Some were fans of Yuki (she was one for a while, before deciding that she wasn't interested in him), while others chased down actors, characters from stories, and boys across the street. As they were rich, they didn't have much to worry about and did anything. They did _everything_. During her play dates, they would gossip, play with dolls, and do other seven-year-old things. After hours of playing, her daddy would pick her up and she would leave, with the promise of another meeting on her lips.

Uotani Arisa was popular. When she went to school, she had a group to hang out with. Kids would ask for advice, in fashion, problems, and more. She even occasionally received gifts, as she had some admirers. She wasn't alone. She was happy, having the time of her life.

_She ignored how she was always __**acting**__ happy and perfect. Like a little lady._

**II**

When she was in middle school, Uotani's world fell apart. Her father lost his big, important job. She was no longer his princess. They were no longer on top of the world; no longer rich and powerful in the business world. She no longer was popular; she lost everything. Her friends left her, mocking her.

_**"Arisa-san no longer has her clothes, toys, and money. She no longer has a mansion and cars. She no longer is like us. She's just a commoner now," they whispered to each other as she walked to them.**_

_**"Can I still play with you? Please?" Arisa had to ask. **_

_**"Play with us? Sorry, but you've been kicked out. We don't play with poor kids," they replied back haughtily.**_

_**"Demo…" the girls started to walk off, but Arisa had to plead one last time. "I thought we are friends." **_

_**"We were friends," they replied, turning to look at her. Seeing the hopeful look on her face, they continued, "We **__**were**__** friends. How can we still be friends with someone like you, Uotani-san?" **_

_**That hurt her the most, as she watched them leave. They used her last name, cutting all ties with her. As tears formed in her eyes, she got angry at her father for losing his job. "It's all his fault," she whispered to herself.**_

Uotani was alone now. She no longer was apart of their world, the world of the rich and free. She was no a part of an alien world, a world that she used to shun but has to get used to now.

_However, for some reason, her heart felt relieved and lighter._

**III**

After realizing that she no longer fit in with anyone, the dirty-blonde girl felt like giving up on life. She had no one to talk to, no one to play with. She was alone. She walked to and from school by herself, ate lunch by herself, stayed by herself. People would ignore her, sometimes whispering and pointing at her, but they mostly left her alone. She was fine with that, as she could hardly remember what it was like to have company (_however, she couldn't stop her dreams of tea parties and games of tag)_.

However that changed the day she beat up a pervert.

While walking home, this oily-haired man attempted to grab her, but made a fatal error. Uotani knows how to fight, and the second his hands made a move, she immediately swirled around and punched him. Then, to make sure the man remembered to not do this again, she went on to fight him until he was bruised and bloodied, covered in lumps.

Turning away from her handiwork, she froze when three girls walked up to her. They were tough-looking (she recognized some from school) and wore black clothes that seemed to be slightly tattered. One of them stepped forward, showing that she was the leader, and asked, "This is your work?"

Tearing her eyes away from the blood stains on their clothes, Uotani looked straight into the red-head's green eyes. "Yes. What of it?"

Smirking, she replied, "That's pretty good fighting skills you have. Want to join our gang? We could use someone of your talent, and you would make a great addition to our crew."

Uotani hesitated for a moment. These girls spelled trouble and she wasn't sure if she wanted to get involved in it. Then, her hesitation disappeared and she replied, "Sure. My name's Arisa. Uotani Arisa." After all, she no longer had friends, no longer belonged anywhere. She had nowhere to go and, after being at the bottom for a while, this could only be a step up. She would be accepted here, acknowledged, and no longer would have to deal with harsh stares and whispers that would end when she arrived in the classroom.

_Even though she knew they were not really her friends, wanting her only for her abilities, she pretended. _

**IV**

Then, she met Honda Tohru. At first, Uotani thought that Tohru was another gang member. One that she could follow proudly, one that had fighting experience and was a wise yet powerful leader. One that, after meeting, would enable her to meet her hero, for the 'Red Butterfly' was the girl's mother.

_For, after years of lying, the lies became a truth._

Then, after actually meeting Tohru, she realized that Tohru was nothing like she imagined. The girl was clumsy, not graceful. The girl was shy and kind, not outgoing and fierce. Tohru was not gang material, but still Uotani hoped. Hoped that maybe this was an act, that at least the Kyoko-sama was everything she was said to be. However, that dream shattered when Uotani met her, and realized that Kyoko had softened and changed. She was no longer the hero. So, as both Hondas were nothing like what she expected, Uotani hated them. She didn't want anything to do with them. They were weak.

_For, they reminded her of what she used to be and what she dreamed of. They reminded her that she was weak._

Uotani tried to go on with her life. However, something changed. She would have been meeting her gang but, for some reason, she found herself joining them for dinner. She tried to be rude and avoid them but, instead, looked forward to their conversations. She found herself actually going to class, just to spend more time with Tohru. She stopped making meals in order to taste the clumsy girl's cooking. Instead of beating up people, she ignored them, so as to not disappoint Tohru. Instead of doing what she had been doing for years, she did whatever she could to protect Tohru. To protect Tohru's heart from breaking and from harm. To make sure what happened to her would never happen to Tohru.

She found herself making a friend and having a family—_the one she always wanted._

Before, she had troubles fitting in. She always had to change her appearances and her personality to be accepted. She had to change her manner, her behavior, herself in order to have friends. _She had to be someone else._

But, when she found Tohru and Kyoko, Uotani realized something. That she doesn't have to put on make-up, pretty dresses, and have the best toys. That she doesn't have to carry a metal pipe, wear dark clothes, and smoke. That she doesn't have to be an angel, incapable of making mistakes. That she doesn't have to be a demon, destroying all of her foes. That she doesn't have to be anyone she's not.

That, to be friends with them, she just has to be _herself_

**A/N:** As I realize some people will ask, _no_, the first part about Uotani's childhood is not true. At least, it might be, but the author never wrote it. That was just something I made up, as I thought that Uo-chan might not have exactly enjoyed being in a gang. And that she really seemed to feel free with Tohru. So, I just added the rich childhood and made the story flow from there.

You have to admit, that did improve the story.

Oh, and if you are going to ask, Uotani's father is not really mentioned in this story. He really has not much to do with it. Therefore, you don't need to wonder what happened to him (or rather you can, but I won't say anything about him; you can guess what happens).

…and, for those interested, I shall be writing more Fruits Basket stories.

…just not as often as the Naruto ones… (I have more ideas for them write now…though I really want to write stories for other series…any suggestions on a series? If I don't know it, I _will_ know it.

…

And you can even request a story you would like to see…

grins sheepishly I know, I should really full of myself, thinking you would request.)

Either way, expect another one in about… two or three months…on Hana-chan.

…and I'm contemplating making a drabble collection of the zodiac characters, all twelve of them plus Akito… (Would anyone read that?)

I think this is good, but why don't _you_ review and tell me what you think (yes, I'm borrowing HPBabe91's line…just wanted to see if it works).


End file.
